


The glue that binds us

by Lefryingpanofdoom



Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, I did it again guys, Oops, the others are there just not named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefryingpanofdoom/pseuds/Lefryingpanofdoom
Summary: Even hero's are not invincible no matter how skilled they are with a sword or kind they are to the world. Legend struggles to cope with losing another person he holds dear.
Relationships: Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177808
Kudos: 23





	The glue that binds us

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Toad

Sky was a constant presence, at least he had been. Soft spoken but kind. Always there to listen, learn and teach. A true embodiment of heroism. So naturally, he had to go and get himself killed. The hero’s nature to give and give till nothing was left.

Legend had long since come to terms that he would die somewhere alone in the world, afraid and giving up everything for someone else. But goddess damn it Sky didn’t deserve that. He had been the best swordsman among them but what did that matter when he used his one body as a shield to save the others.

The moment Legend saw his wound he knew it was too late. Sometimes magic would never be enough, could never stitch the flesh back together or mend the irreparable. But Hyrule tried anyway, driving himself to exhaustion and then some while wind lay crying clinging the torn edge of Sky’s sailcloth begging Sky to hold on.   
  
But Hyrule never was a kingdom led by kings, a tradition apparently started at its very founding.  
  
The days blurred by after that fight. Most of the heroes moving about in a daze and Legend could only sit and watch. He was experienced losing loved ones, too many torn from his side to ever truly recover. It was stupid to have gotten attached to any of the heroes. A stupid mistake that legend couldn't help making over and over again.   
  


But being cruel couldn't keep everyone away, it hadn't kept Sky away. No, snarky comments and glares only seemed to challenge him to try harder. Goddess, he would make friends with everyone with that stupid smile. And now Legend had to start over all over again.

The Captain was making a good effort of making a fool of himself. Trying to get Wild out of his bedroll to teach him how to cook. Dragging Twilight away from the rock he had chosen to sulk to spar. Even stealing away Winds baton to try and gode him into a fight.

The others let him go through his own weird grieving rituals but made no effort to partake in his antics. And he was a fool to try and act as if nothing had changed. He was a bigger fool for approaching Legend next

The captain was leaning over his shoulder like an overgrown toddler peering at the ocarina that lay abandoned in his lap. Legend snarled at the intrusion.

  
_Get away, leave. Leave before you can get any closer_

  
Closer hurt, closer was just the promise of betrayal either by Wars own hand or fate. Even Sky couldn't resist that. War's ignored the aggression and peered at the ocarina with too much interest.

"You know how to play that thing?"   
  


Legend narrowed his eyes trying to convey some sort of disdain   
  
"What’s it to you?"   
  
War just plopped down next to him, stretching out theatrically.   
  
_to close, they were almost touching, and everything was too much. Go away. Go away!  
_   
  
"Play me something?" the captain asked, voice soft barely heard over the breeze  
  


This... This absolute moron. Legend didn't care anymore if he needed to pretend everything was normal because it wasn't. Everything was different now and they still had to finish the job. There were no second chances or rescues to keep the heroes going. No time to properly mourn and no way to send the body home.

Sky was in a ditch in some random Hyrule with no marker for his grave. He was alone and far from home and _never_ going back. Legend pulled away from Wars,  
  


"I don't know what you’re playing at but grow up."

He didn't look the captain in the yes, couldn't bear to watch whatever hurt he was causing  
  


"This isn't the time for fucked up games and make believe that everything is ok"  
  


He kept his gaze firmly on his hands and waited for the captain to leave like he always would. Good, it's better that way. But Wars made no move to stand up, when Legend glanced up his eyes weren't visible under the curtain of bangs.

He didn't look so cheerful, the facade falling. He looked so very tired. Looking up at Legend it was so very clear how far the captain had fallen.  
  


"This is exactly the time for it Legend."  
  


Wars glanced over the silent camp where the others showed little interest in anything besides sulking or crying silently in bedrolls away from prying eyes.  
  


"You and I, we can keep fighting. We can keep going till there's nothing left. But they can't, they shouldn't have to"  
  


Wars paused turning his attention back to Legend fully,  
  


"It's our job to keep morale up even when we feel like shit, so if you don't mind,"  
  


That terrible smile back at full force  
  


"Play me a song?"  
  


Keeping up morale. Legend had often wished for the small comfort company could provide on those cold nights when his uncle had died and everyone was a possible enemy. Glancing back at the camp, if he could provide that he would. So putting the ocarina to his lips he played Sky's favorite lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests drop them in the comments!


End file.
